Hontou no Tsuyosa
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: Ichijouji Ken reflects on his past- in poetry! XD


Heya, guys! It's been a long time since I updated with ANYTHING so I might be a  
little rusty. .  
Buuuuut... *Cracks knuckles* I decided to kick off with a little (HA! Anything but  
little) poem about Ichijouji Ken from Digimon Adventure 02. I'm not well at the  
moment so I thought I might as well make the most of it and write. XD  
  
By the way, this is the only poem I've ever written that was longer than about five  
stanzas, so don't get TOO bored with it. Please don't flame either. ^^;  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ken-chan or DA 02, no matter how much I want to.  
  
-----------  
HONTOU NO TSUYOSA  
  
Ichijouji Ken is my name  
You probably know me well  
As I used to be the Digimon Kaiser  
I was like a nightmare sent from hell  
  
It all started a few years ago  
When I was really small  
What was to happen in the near future  
I had no idea of at all  
  
I lived with my parents and big brother, Osamu  
He was as smart as smart can be  
I knew my parents loved him more  
He was ten times more clever than me  
  
Then one day when I was playing with Osamu  
There was a really weird sort of noise  
Something came out of his computer screen  
I sat staring in silence, never raising my voice  
  
He told me not to touch it  
But I couldn't help myself  
He left it in one of his drawers  
(Maybe he shoulda put it on a shelf?)  
  
It flashed real bright, almost blinding me  
And then- I disappeared!  
It seemed I'd been sucked into his computer  
And when I came back out I felt really weird  
  
I sat there on the floor of his room  
Smiling and looking really happy  
But then Osamu came through the door  
And got really mad with me  
  
I tried to explain what had happened  
But he hit me on the head  
He said I'd never touch his things again  
So I had to leave instead  
  
My parents would never listen  
They'd think I was telling lies  
What really bugged me about that  
Was that Osamu was perfect in their eyes  
  
Maddened with jealousy for my big brother,  
I wished he'd go away  
But little did I know  
What would happen the very next day...  
  
I went out for a walk with Osamu  
Keeping as quite as I could be  
He stopped on a curb next to a road to ask  
Just what was the matter with me  
  
It was then that I noticed the truck  
Heading straight out way  
It looked as if it was out of control  
And I tried to run away  
  
Osamu didn't move in time  
And there the ambulance found  
One boy lying sprawled across the tarmac  
Another sobbing on the ground  
  
My parents were at the hospital  
Crying was the only thing they could do  
They kept looking at me as if to say  
"Oh Ken, why couldn't it be you?"  
  
When we got home I stared at my brother's picture,  
I was so so upset  
Slowly I wiped my eyes and murmured  
"Osamu onii-san, I didn't mean it"  
  
The funeral soon came and went,  
White flowers laid at Osamu's coffin  
I stared again at a picture of my brother  
And just couldn't take my eyes off him  
  
I took his death pretty hard  
And put all my efforts into schoolwork  
But soon I learned that studying so hard  
Didn't have so many perks...  
  
One day I was sitting by the computer  
Y'know, just playing around  
When guess what? I received a really long email  
Addressed to me, I found  
  
It spoke about a different world  
Where 'my soul and imagination would be free'  
But back then I had no idea  
What trouble it would give me  
  
I opened my brother's drawer as instructed,  
Lifting the strange device out  
Holding it up to the computer screen  
As I disappeared I gave a small shout  
  
I arrived at a strange new place  
Standing on the shore of a dark sea  
I held the device down under the water  
It turned black, to the amazement of me  
  
Clutching my brand new Digivice  
I grinned and started to snigger  
Now nobody could tell me what to do!  
My hold on this place could get bigger  
  
I fashioned myself a uniform  
That would strike fear into Digimon  
With it came a whip that I used to petrify and hurt them  
Ha, the chase was on!  
  
Convincing myself it was all a game  
I tortured and slaughtered hundreds of creatures  
I was selfish and brutal, but had no idea  
How unattractive were those features  
  
And then came that team of Chosen Children  
Small a group though they are,  
They managed to beat me time and again  
I got so mad; I'd never been pushed so far  
  
As time slowly wore on  
I was slowly beginning to weaken  
Those children were beginning to suspect me in the real world  
So I'd have to be even sneakier  
  
Oh yes, up to this point I haven't mentioned someone...  
You might have guessed who it may be  
My Digimon partner Wormmon  
Who was, at the time, just a slave to me...  
  
Wormmon tried to return me to my old self  
But unfortunately to no avail  
He never gave up trying though,  
He knew that my 'kindness' would prevail  
  
Then over a course of time I created Kimeramon  
Made of Digimon body parts  
It was the ultimate killing machine  
And I saw it as a work of art  
  
When at last our battles were over  
And Kimeramon was dead  
The Chosen Children explained what I'd done;  
I realised I was messed up in the head  
  
Tearing off my uniform  
I dropped to my knees and cried  
But there was still worse to come-  
My Digimon... he died.  
  
Having given up his strength to Magnamon  
Who was fighting Kimeramon at the time,  
Wormmon had sacrificed himself  
Not just for the kids' lives, but for mine  
  
I sat there holding Wormmon  
I realised he was my best friend  
He had told me once that kindness  
Was sometimes defeated in the end  
  
As he disappeared I began to cry  
Why did I miss him so?  
Was it because I never told him what he meant to me?  
I really wished I could know  
  
That night I went home and laid down on my bed,  
My soft dark blue hair covering my eyes  
Was I truly the Digimon Kaiser?  
No, that was just a disguise...  
  
I couldn't help but wonder if my life had a meaning  
The next day I searched for it in my dreams  
But when I woke up I wasn't satisfied  
I was in need of Wormmon, it seemed  
  
So I headed to a village in the Digital World  
Where all the Digimon eggs resided  
The baby Digimon confronted me about being the Kaiser  
And I couldn't lie or deny it  
  
I searched all over but couldn't find Wormmon  
I couldn't believe he was gone  
But all of a sudden my crest began to glow  
I thought something must have been wrong  
  
And then- a Digimon egg!  
It was glowing all bright pink  
Holding my breath I walked up to it  
Not knowing what to think  
  
It looked like it was going to hatch  
So I stood back and stared  
The Digimon around me sat watching  
They probably didn't even care  
  
The egg had hatched and there in the cradle  
Sat a small green creature, on its head was a leaf  
My eyes filled with tears as I picked it up  
I was relieved beyond belief  
  
Happily I took my partner home  
Overjoyed at his return  
Things seemed to improve after my ordeal,  
Though it was a tough lesson to learn  
  
And then one of the Chosen Children  
(Daisuke was his name)  
Asked me to join him and his friends, but I couldn't-  
For all the bad things that had happened to them, I was to blame  
  
Days passed, and turned into months  
Wormmon and Daisuke's Digimon learned to Jogress evolve  
Daisuke seemed to think that it was the best,  
Super-cool thing of all  
  
And it was after that when we fought Arachnemon  
That I began to feel a part of their team  
They were all so kind and nice to me  
Not the way I had acted; all stubborn and mean  
  
And now everything is okay  
We're all the best of friends  
I guess it's a happy ending,  
That's how many stories end...  
  
Though I feel a little redeemed  
I still miss Osamu onii-san, my old friend  
And somehow I know that deep inside  
My guilt will never end  
  
But I managed to find my real true strength, "Hontou no Tsuyosa"  
And Wormmon showed me that's all that matters...  
  
Ichijouji Ken is my name  
You probably know me well  
As I USED TO BE the Digimon Kaiser  
But I'm no longer like a nightmare from hell  
  
-----------  
Chiaki: Ack, my fingers hurt. *Glomps Ken-chan*  
Ken: Meep?  
Chiaki: Thanks for reading, everybody! Don't forget to review! ^.~  
Ken: Don't flame her or she'll eat your head! 


End file.
